


When Doing it Wrong Can Make it Right.

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Control Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Steve, M/M, Making Up, Sorry Steve, Suggestion of Domination, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is pissed at Danny and its affecting the team and their work. Danny knows it's wrong, but rather than tackle it head on, he's going to leave it until Steve pops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Doing it Wrong Can Make it Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of fun.   
> Not beta'd--I'm a lonely writer.   
> Don't own the boys.

The air conditioning in the Camaro blasted Danny’s head and shoulders. He knew it was drying his skin and he’d pay for it later, but it was worth it. He was so tired of biting down on his anger and frustration that he needed something to blow the angry away from him. 

Steve huffed in the driver’s seat next to him. He stared at the red light, and Danny knew he was willing it to change so they could get back to the office and get away from each other. Steve was good at running away from issues they needed to deal with, and boy, did they have an issue. Danny didn’t know what it was, but he knew it was there, festering, driving Steve further and further into his own head until the inevitable pop. Danny usually called time on the process, sat Steve down and forced it out of him. This time, Danny had decided to leave him to it, find his own way through, and the whole team was suffering. It wasn’t fair to bring their domestic problems to work with them, but it was kind of hard not to considering how pig-headed they both could be. And that was why Danny had chosen to take a step back. If Steve couldn’t find a better way to deal with this stuff…well, perhaps they shouldn’t be together at all, or at least not work together. It was hard. It was actually terrifying, but it had to be done. So Danny cranked the air conditioning up one more notch and kicked back waiting for the explosion. 

Steve was out of the Camaro and half way across the car park before Danny had even closed his door. Steve clicked the remote to lock the car over his shoulder without even glancing back and Danny sighed. He needed a time out. He fired off a text to Chin to say he was heading out for a much needed off grid break, and to only call in an emergency. He also warned him about the ready to combust Team Leader heading towards him with new intel. Danny slipped his phone into his pocket and strolled off towards the coffee shop. 

He hadn’t even made it to the front of the queue before he received a text from Steve. 

_You were right behind me, where did you go?_

‘Just needed to take five. I won’t be long.’

_I don’t remember authorising a break._

Now, on a normal day Danny would know he was joking. Today, he knew he wasn’t and Danny didn’t know how to play it. He sighed as he weighed up his options. 

‘You’re welcome to join me.’

The phone rang almost as soon as he hit send. “How the fuck can I do that, Danny, if I don’t know where the fuck you are?”

“You need to tone it down, babe. I’m in a queue and the people around me can here you effing up a storm.” Danny mouthed an apology to the woman in front of him and she gave an empathetic smile. He lowered the phone for a moment. “He ripped his favourite cargo pants, it makes him very tetchy,” Danny said to her and she chuckled. He turned his attention back to Steve. Who, it seemed, had hung up. _Shit._ That couldn’t be good. 

 

Danny had made it to second in line when the energy in the coffee shop changed abruptly. Steve’s firm grasp around his bicep pulled him out of the line. “What the hell?” Danny spun on Steve. “I’m standing in line here; you can’t just drag me off all Neanderthal caveman. Show a little respect.”

“Respect? May be you should have thought about respect when you were ogling that guy at the bar the other night. _Not_ a very respectful thing to do when you’re out with your _boyfriend_ , Daniel. If that’s what I even am anymore.”

So that’s what this was about. Danny cursed under his breath. “I am not discussing this with you in a public place, Steven. “ He put his hand up to stop Steve talking. “Let me get the coffees and we’ll go and find some privacy.”

Steve huffed, but relented. He flopped into a nearby chair to wait for Danny to order. Danny took a couple of deep breaths and stepped up to the counter. “Is everything okay, sir?” the guy behind the counter asked, nodding in Steve’s direction. 

It was a sweet gesture. Danny wondered briefly what the all-of-twenty-guy would have done if he’d said no. Danny smiled. “Yeah, he just really needs a double dose of caffeine.”

“I heard that,” Steve mumbled.

Danny could tell from his tone, Steve was already regretting his outburst. “You were supposed to, Steven. It’s my way of guilt tripping you into an apology.” He turned to look at Steve. He looked so sad and dejected now the anger had burst forth into the world. “Is it working?”

“Kinda,” he grumbled. 

“Okay, then.” Danny smiled at him and Steve pouted. Oh, yeah, it was working. He turned back to the counter, paid for the drinks and a few minutes later took possession of the cups. He winked at the young guy behind the counter, who smiled shyly back. “Come on then, caveman. Let’s go talk. Here.” He handed Steve his Double Macchiato with a single shot, waiting for Steve to stand, and then linked their arms together. 

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve mumbled as they started walking. Outside of the shop, with the sun blazing down Steve paused and turned to Danny. “It gets away from me. I see it happening, know it’s stupid and irrational, but go there anyway. I…” Danny put his hand to Steve’s lips and Steve kissed his fingertips. “You know it’s because I love you, right?”

“No, Steve, it isn’t.” Steve’s jaw dropped. “I know you love me, but that isn’t what’s going on here. Let’s go and find a quiet spot. Actually, perhaps we should take an hour and head home. Take an early lunch.” 

Steve nodded. He fished around in his pocket and handed Danny the car keys. “My punishment.” He grinned but it his heart wasn’t in it. 

“Don’t be daft.” Danny pushed the keys back to him. “Go on, before I change my mind.”

 

Steve puttered in the kitchen making lunch and Danny watched from his position leaning against the doorframe. With everything set on the table, they sat down together. “Okay, Dr Phil,” Steve said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Hit me with your professional opinion.” He was going for laid back but Danny could feel the tension radiating from him, the slight tremor in his hands showing Steve was now as terrified what they had was ending as Danny had been to let things run their course. 

“I’m sorry you think I was ogling that guy at the bar. I wasn’t. I was looking, but not in an appreciative way.” Danny huffed, he wasn’t being clear. “Okay, let me start that again. I was looking at the guy, and okay…I was ogling his ass,” Steve made a weird bull snorting noise around his sandwich, “ _but_ , to put it in context for you I was actually thinking that although he had a mighty fine ass it wasn’t a patch on yours. And that, I swear, is the honest to god truth.” Danny watched Steve for a reaction, but Steve chose to remain quiet. “Now you could have just pulled me up at the bar, I’d have told you there and then and we’d have saved ourselves and the team the baptism of fire we’ve put them through.”

Steve put down his sandwich. “I was too mad to say anything.”

“You still fucked me that night. I remember distinctly you trying to massage my tonsils through my ass.”

“So you’d remember you were mine…and I can see now that was inappropriate. It’s easy to see from here, but at the time… I don’t know what I’d do if you left, Danny.”

“And that is the reason.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You didn’t do it because you love me. You do it because you’re afraid I’m going to leave.” Danny took hold of Steve’s hand. “The problem with that is, it makes it more likely that one day I’ll have to.”

“No,” Steve gripped Danny’s hand for dear life, “you can’t.”

“It’s an unhealthy spiral. I’ve seen it before. We have to break it now before it becomes a real problem.”

“Just tell me what to do, Danny. I swear, I’ll try to…”

“Hey, this isn’t just you. I could have told you what I was thinking about the guy rather than just staring at him. But, what it comes down to, is trust. Not in each other, but in ourselves. To be enough.” Danny leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek. “I love you. I have no intentions of leaving you. I pinch myself every day to make sure I’m not dreaming, babe. I have no idea how I got so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one.” 

"Then let's both stay lucky, okay?"

“Telling me now you aren’t going to leave isn’t going to help when I think you’re eyeing up some potential piece of tail. I’d love for it to be that easy, Danny, but I’d be kidding myself and you.”

“So, we practise saying what’s on our mind even when things are good. That way, when something starts to bite and niggle, we can get it out in the open before it turns into a volcano.”

“Okay. You being so reasonable about my outburst this morning is kinda pissing me off, even though I have no idea why. I guess I wanted more of a fight.”

“Why?”

Feral, was the grin that spread over Steve’s face. “Because the sex is awesome after we’ve had a really good screaming match.”

It was true. Make up sex was beyond amazing. “So, we need to find a way to get to that space without finding reasons to fight to get there.”

“What, like role-play?”

It wasn’t what Danny had been thinking, but it sounded pretty awesome and his imagination was already running overtime without even stopping to consider what Steve might have in mind. “If you like.”

“Are you going to eat that sandwich? Because I want to role-play fucking you into submission.”

“Submission?”

Steve leaned in close across the table. “I want you trembling beneath me, telling me over and over that you belong to me, while I pound you so hard you’ll have to sit on a cushion for a week.”

Danny’s jaw dropped open and he gave a full body shudder. “Shit. That sounds…” He licked his lips and adjusted himself on the chair. “That sounds really, really, good.”

“Should we get started, or do you want to talk about it some more?” Steve pushed Danny’s plate towards him. “Actually, don’t answer that. Have your lunch. We can get to the role play later after a proper conversation. We should give it a little more thought to make sure we’re both on the same page and we get it right.”

Danny lifted his sandwich and took a bite. He wasn’t really hungry, not for food anyway, and something told him he wouldn’t be getting much work done over the afternoon either.

**Author's Note:**

> I may just end up writing that role-play scene :P


End file.
